Devil's Kiss
Devil's Kiss is a Vigor in Columbia, created and sold by Fink Manufacturing, which allows the user to manipulate and generate fire. Casting the Vigor throws a projectile which will rebound on the scenery and, upon impact with an enemy or after a set time, will explode and deal heavy damage to nearby enemies. Victims will also be set on fire and take damage over time. Charging the Vigor (at double the Vigor's Salts cost) will lay down a stationary trap which, upon detonation, deals additional damage to enemies across a wider radius. Enemies killed while on fire will burn to ash, leaving a lootable lockbox behind. Devil's Kiss is effective on most enemies, with Firemen being a notable exception. BioShock Infinite Devil's Kiss is the second Vigor Booker DeWitt comes across: upon killing the Fireman in Shady Lane after the Columbia 1912 Raffle and Fair, the foe will drop a bottle of the Vigor. Vigor Combos Official *Igniting an enemy under the effects of Possession will infuse them with fire, causing them to ignite all other enemies in their vicinity. *Igniting a Murder of Crows will set the crows on fire, causing them to deal additional damage to their victims. *Igniting an enemy suspended in the air with Bucking Bronco will cause fire fragments to erupt from them, damaging surrounding enemies in a wide radius. *Using Charge on an enemy that is set on fire will cause a flaming explosion, damaging and igniting anyone around the victim. Unofficial *If Undertow is upgraded, it can be used to string enemies together or pull them into traps before setting them on fire. *Using Devil's Kiss on enemies under the effects of Shock Jockey, either from the projectile or the trap, will deal them double damage, killing all non-Heavy Hitter enemies in a single combo on any difficulty. Combat Strategy *Devil's Kiss does not need to hit a target to explode. Throwing a fire bomb over cover or around corners can catch enemies out of reach. *Conversely, Devil's Kiss can bounce away from an enemy if it does not hit them, and will arc through the air when thrown. It is best to aim slightly in front of targets in case they move out of the way. *Devil's Kiss traps are thrown as well, and arc through the air. As such, it is generally advised to aim slightly higher than the target location when deploying a trap. The farther the target, the higher one needs to aim. *Devil's Kiss traps can also be set off by attacking them. Shooting a Devil's Kiss trap can detonate it if enemies are within its large blast radius but too far from its smaller detonation radius. *Likewise, Devil's Kiss traps can be detonated by other Devil's Kiss explosions. Though costly, setting up a Devil's Kiss minefield can clear a wide area of enemies, including Heavy Hitters. *Setting enemies on fire will briefly stagger them, rendering them momentarily defenseless. *Firemen are immune to Devil's Kiss. *Devil's Kiss Aid is immensely useful, as it increases both the Vigor's range and damage. Early on in the game, a single cast of an upgraded Devil's Kiss can clear a wide area of enemies by itself. *Devil's Kiss Boost is useful in keeping the Vigor on par with enemies' increased health later on in the game. Recommended Gear *Blood to Salt will refill the player's Salts while killing enemies. As Devil's Kiss is capable of killing large amounts of enemies in a single cast, especially when upgraded, equipping this Vigor can actually provide the player with more Salts than the original attack would cost. *Burning Halo provides a chance of dealing extra fire damage if the effects of Devil's Kiss should wear off. *Fire Bird provides the same incinerating effects as Devil's Kiss. Any Enemies close by will suffer fire damage when jumping on or off a Sky-Line. *Ghost Posse/Ghost Soldier can provide the player with a host of weapon allies after killing a group of enemies with a Devil's Kiss trap. *Overkill will electrify enemies around a target killed by Devil's Kiss. With Devil's Kiss Aid purchased, this can allow the player to kill a target with the main explosion, shock the surrounding enemies, and finish them off with the cluster bombs while they're vulnerable, all in a single cast. Furthermore, this can spread Overkill's effects across an immense range, effectively stunning every enemy in the area. *Pyromaniac provides a chance to deal extra fire damage when struck. *Storm will cause enemies killed with Devil's Kiss to explode in burst of flame equal to the original cast. If Devil's Kiss Aid has been purchased, this will multiply the original cast's radius, potentially killing or at least severely damaging every enemy in the area in a single cast. Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Devil Kiss makes a return in the first episode of Burial at Sea, one of BioShock Infinite's downloadable content, as a drinkable Plasmid, while retaining its original use. Animation Gallery File:BioShockInfiniteP-USEditionLitho-large.gif|An advertisement for Devil's Kiss. Untitled 42.png|Devil's Kiss bottle 2013-03-28_00631.jpg|Bottle of Devil's Kiss. File:BioShock Infinite-Devil's Kiss in the Beast of America Trailer f0376.png|The inner parts of the player's hands while using Devil's Kiss. Devilsuse.png|Booker conjuring a ball of magma. 228px-DevilsF.jpg|Devil's Kiss selected on the Vigor Wheel. File:Vigors_Demo.jpg|A performer demonstrating Devil's Kiss alongside Shock Jockey. Devils_kiss_ir.png|Icon from Industrial Revolution. other-devilvigor-detail-00.jpg|Devil's Kiss real-life replica bottle. DevilsKissVigorHeader.jpg|A Close up view of the Devil's Kiss replica bottle. fired uponline.jpg|Enemies torched by Devil's Kiss. BioShock Infinite - Burial at Sea Soundtrack - Devil's Kiss Theme|The advertisement for Devil's Kiss from Burial at Sea. Behind the Scenes *Devil's Kiss is the successor to Incinerate! in both function and form. Whereas the latter ignites enemies instantly and emphasizes damage over time, though, the former is thrown like a grenade and deals most of its damage instantly. Also, this fire-based Vigor is directly referenced as Incinerate! in some parts of the game's files. *The cost of the Devil's Kiss Boost upgrade is 666 Silver Eagles. 666, also known as the "Number of the Beast", is a number most commonly associated with the Anti-Christ. **Historically, in the Book of Revelations in the Bible's New Testament, the number alluded to the Roman Emperor Nero, who was suspected of having set fire to Rome. *Devil's Kiss is included in four of the game's eight Vigor combinations, making it the most versatile Vigor in the game. *The design of the bottle bears resemblance to a Succubus, a demoness said to seduce mortal men. References Category:BioShock Infinite Vigors Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Plasmids